Dirty Little Secret
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Sasuke and his daughter tell each other everything from life itself to their personal secrets. But theres 1 thing Sasuke never told her. She finds out from the one person who messed up there lives. Then hell breaks lose.
1. Happy 10th Birthday Akira!

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I DO own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities, traits and everything right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Happy 10th Birthday Akira!

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Akira  
Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone sang that to Uchiha Akira. Of course as you can probably figure out, it is her 10th birthday party.

"Thank you everyone." Akira said putting on a wobbly smile for everyone so they wouldn't see how embarrassed she really was.

"PRESENT TIME! COME ON EVERYONE I WANNA SEE HER OPEN THE PRESENTS!" Uzumaki Naruto and his son Uzumaki Ramen screamed.

"G-g-guys y-y-you d-d-don't have t-t-t-to y-y-yell." Naruto's wife Hinata said.

"Alright. I will open the presents." Akira said as she walked over to her giant stack of presents.

"Now who's should I open first? There are _so _many choises." she asked.

"MINE MINE MINE!" Ramen yelled as he thrust his present into her arms.

Akira looked startled as she sat down in her fathers chair and held the orange and blue poorly wrapped present in her arms. She slowly unwrapped it and saw a white box. She then opened the white box and saw the most BEAUTIFUL outfit in the world.

It was a pure silk dark blue kimono with a red and white tie to go around the waist. It came with a dark brown pair of sandals that were a couple sizes bigger then her feet but they were so she could grow in them so she could use them all the time. It also came with two black chopsticks to put in her hair and a dark blue, white, and red fan. Then there was also jewelry that came with it. There was a silver necklace that had a charm of the Uchiha clan symbol. It also came with two pairs of earrings. The first pair was silver with moons at the bottom and the second pair was golden hoops. There was also a little bit of makeup included.

"Oh...my...god... RAMEN YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Akira said as she jumped on top of him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

Ramen sat up and put his hand on the back of his head and laughed. Akira got back in the chair.

"Ok which present should I open next?"

Ramen shoved another present in her hands. "It's from your mother." he said softly.

Akira looked at the medium sized present in her hands. She slowly began to take off the pink wrapping paper and saw yet again, a white box.

She opened the white box to find a birthday card that read.

_To my baby girl Akira,_

_Sorry mommy can't be there today. But your father would probably kill me if I showed up. So I sent this package over with Ino and Shikamaru. I hope you like it because I think it is something you will like. Sorry I am such a screw up._

_Love,   
Mommy_

Akira opened the box to find her mothers old training uniform. (You know her red dress thingy and those pants and stuff) There was also a bright pink kimono and silver globe earrings. Also there were some new weapons in one of Sakura's old weapon pouches that she used to have on her leg. (You know.)

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as he wondered why Sakura would send over her old clothes to his daughter.

_What is Sakura planning? Why is she sending over her old things to Akira? It's just a mystery. But then again, that is Sakura for you now days. She is just sending over things for Akira. But, if it doesn't bother Akira, I guess it is alright._

Akira just placed to gift off to the side as Ramen placed another package in her arms.

"It is from Neji and Kagura." Akira said.

Akira opened the package to find a pink wig and some pink clothes and a birthday card that read "_Happy Birthday Akira_" and a death wish from Kagura. Akira just placed it on the side not bothering to see what else was in it.

Naruto walked over and placed a package in her arms this time. Akira just looked at him and took off the orange wrapping paper. Her eyes widened when she saw what she saw.

It was Naruto's old orange coat. It was the thing she loved ever since she was a little kid. She loved the smell of it for some reason. She loved how squishy it was when she had used to sit on Naruto's lap when he had picked her up from school some days and brought her home and she would tell him about her day. Or when he came to baby sit her when Sasuke was out on a mission or taking care of some important business. She had always loved the white fluffy collar and all its pockets and such.

Akira's eyes brightened for the first time in a long time. She ran and gave Naruto a giant hug while Sasuke stood there in utter and complete shock.

Naruto beamed at everyone showing how HE, Naruto Uzumaki, made a little girl truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Sasuke on the other hand, was in complete shock at the fox. Sasuke knew how much Akira had loved his coat, but for Naruto to give it to her like that was just a surprise to him. Naruto usually gave her coupons to the ramen shack which she loved. But this...This was just unusual.

Akira put the coat on in a flash snuggling into its warmness and smelling its unique smell. She placed her head on the furry white collar and snuggled into it. She then came back to reality as Ramen slipped his mothers gift to her into her arms.

Now, Hinata had this knack for picking out awesome things for Akira since she never had a daughter. So of course, Akira was eager to open the gift from her aunt.

Inside was all this _beautiful_ makeup. There were as many colors as you could imagine. Hinata also gave her niece a bunch of jewelry. Hinata, having a lot of money, was able to get the _best_ things for her niece.

Akira opened a box to reveal a silver chain with her name engraved on it, some diamond earrings, a silver anklet and a silver bracelet, and a whole bunch of other silver things that were _beautiful_.

"Wow, thank you Auntie Hinata!" Akira said as she hugged her aunt.

"Y-y-your w-w-welcome s-s-sweetie." Hinata said as she became flustered.

Akira climbed back into the chair and Ramen gave her Ino and Shikamaru's gift.

She opened the box to find a scrapbook and a note that said, "_You know what to do._"

After awhile of opening gifts she got to Lee's gift which was sadly, a dark blue jumpsuit which got tossed aside. Finally came her father, Sasuke's gift, which she had saved for last.

Akira slowly took off the wrapping paper with had the colors of the Uchiha clan on it and saw, you will never guess, another white box.

Akira opened the box to find some of Sasuke's old shirts from when he was younger. There were also some brand new weapons and new pouches to place them in. He also gave her a new backpack to carry her things in. Also, he gave her an old drawing pad of his for some odd reason.

"Thank you all for these beautiful gifts. I appreciate them all." Akira said as she buried her head in Naruto's old coats collar. "You know you didn't have to get them for me. But none the less, I love them all. I love you all more. You are all like family to me. So thank you again." Akira said as she bowed her head.

Ramen smiled, Naruto beamed at everyone again, and Sasuke just smirked.

"You don't turn 10 every day now do ya! We just thought since you entered you 'double digits' that you should have some nice things for yourself. We love you to much Akira. You know that." Naruto said.

Akira nodded and looked at Sasuke. "I will be visiting mother later to thank her for this gift. Or I might just call her. Just so you know."

Sasuke nodded at her and said his usual 'Hn'. Everyone laughed at this since he never refused his daughters requests on her birthday. Even if she wanted to go see her mother.

Akira gave everyone a huge smile and nodded so everyone knew that they could all go chat and such. Everyone luckily got the message and went off to eat and chat. That is when Akira walked over to the telephone to call her mother.

"_Haruno Sakura speaking."_

"Hello mother."

"_Akira! Happy birthday sweetie!"_

"Thank you mother and thank you for the wonderful gift you sent me. Even though I don't know why you choose that particular gift this year, I still enjoy it."

"_A true ninja is always good at concealing themselves. Ether by hiding from there enemy or by disguise."_

"Oh, I see. So that is why..."

"_Don't discuss this on the phone Akira. Your father might be listening in. Listen sweetie, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Something REALLY bad. That is when you have to use the things me and Neji sent to you. Trust me on this sweetie. Even if it is just this one time, trust me."_

"Alright I will. But mother, what do I have to do?"

"_When it does happen, you need to come here as quickly as possible. Bring as much things as you possibly can. Then you will find out the truth. Ask before you ask, Naruto already knows."_

"Uncle Naruto knows? The truth? Mother what are you talking about?"

"_Listen, I can't talk about this now since I do not want to ruin your birthday like so many days in the past. But I want you to come over tonight after your father falls asleep. Wear a disguise and try to get here in the quickest way possible. You will find a note in one of the gifts explaining to your father where you are. He will come to get you sometime tomorrow."_

"But mother, father will be very angry with me if I do that."

"_Do not worry child. Mommy will take care of it."_

"Then I guess I will see you tonight."

"_Good. Good bye."_

"Bye mother." Akira said as she hung up the phone.

-A couple hours later-

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming and thanks for the gifts!" Akira said as her final guests left for home.

Sasuke shut the door and Akira collapsed onto their dark blue sofa and Sasuke sat next to her. Akira sat up and leaned onto his shoulder and Sasuke stroked her long black hair.

"So what did you mother have to say?"

"Oh, nothing...Nothing at all. She just wished she could have came and wants me to visit soon."

Sasuke chuckled. "Uh huh. I won't bother you about it today Akira."

"Alright." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Sasuke picked up his daughter and brought her into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He put a blanket over her and walked out. He then brought in all her gifts so if she woke up or when she woke up the next morning. Sasuke turned on her little nightlight and closed the door.

-About 10 o'clock at night-

Akira turned over on her side to see that her digital clock read about 10. She climbed out of her bed and put her ear up against her wall to check to see if her father was sleeping. Luckily he was. Akira turned on her bedroom light and walked over to her gifts. She finally got to her mothers and looked to see what disguise she should use.

She finally choose a green striped dress that reached to about her knees with spaghetti straps. She looked and saw a brown wig and a pair of her mother's old ninja shoes. Akira slipped on the shoes, ties her long black hair up into a bun, and then slipped on the wig. She then looked around for the note that Sakura said would be there. After awhile of searching, she finally found it and placed it on her bed.

Akira opened her window and climbed out shutting it behind her. She then ran as fast as she could to her mothers. It only took about a couple of minutes to get there at the speed she was going.

Akira walked up to her mother's door and knocked on it. Sakura came to the door.

"Nice to see you again, Akira." Sakura said to her daughter.

Akira took off the wig and looked up at her mother. "Nice to see you too, mother."

**End chapter one**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow everyone, I hope this fic turns out great. And I just realized how long it might be too. The first chapter is sort of...well it's hard to explain. But I dropped a bunch of hints about what is going to happen later. Let's just say Sakura and Naruto play a BIG part in this story. Ramen might too but I'm not too sure.

Don't forget to leave a review! –giggles-

Lots of love,

Minako


	2. He's been keeping something from me?

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I do own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities and such right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Now a bunch of you are wondering what happened between Sasuke and Sakura. Well, that will be explained in a chapter or in later chapters. But I will tell you that Sasuke and Sakura WILL be getting back together in this story so no worries. But that will take awhile and such. But they WILL be getting back together and the reason they aren't together now will be explained. So, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: A Trip to Sakura's

_Akira knocked on her mother's front door._

"_Hello Akira."_

"_Hello mother."_

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Akira walked into her mother's house and removed her shoes and wig and placed them by the door. Sakura motioned for her to follow her. Akira slowly did.

Akira sat down on the white fluffy couch in Sakura's living room and Sakura sat down beside her.

"So what is it you have to tell me that is so important that I have to go against my father and sneak out of the house to come here?" Akira asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"Ok. I need to ask you; what has your father told you about his family?

"He said that his father expected greater things from him all the time, that his father pretty much worshiped his brother, and that his father probably thought he was worthless. Also he said that his brother thought of him as a bother and was always mean to him. He said that his mother was the only one who treated him right." Akira said.

"So you father tells you pretty much of everything right?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you about the mark on the back of your neck?"

"How do you know about the mark? Father just said that it was a birthmark."

Sakura thought for a moment and decided to bring up something a little interesting.

"Akira, do you know what a sealing jutsu is?"

"A sealing jutsu is a jutsu that can either seal a curse or to keep away demons and such."

"Do you know what one looks like?"

"Kind of. Not really. I have only seen one a couple of times."

"Well, have you wondered why there is a marking around the marking on your neck?"

"I asked father about it once but he didn't tell me anything about it. He just said it was part of the birthmark and that I shouldn't worry about it."

Sakura nodded and looked down. She then sighed. "Akira, do you know who Orochimaru is?"

"No."

"You mean your father never told you?"

Akira's eyes widened. "Father tells me everything." she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Did your father show you the mark on the back of his neck?"

"No." she said again in a hoarse whisper.

Sakura sighed once again. "So do you really want to know about the mark?"

"Yes, but first tell me about this Orochimaru."

Sakura yet again sighed. "Orochimaru was an evil man from the sound village. He was after the Uchiha clan power. You see, your father is one of the only three Uchiha's left."

"Wait a second, there are only three Uchiha's left? Who are they?"

"The three Uchiha's left are; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Akira..."

"Me? I'm one of the only three Uchiha's left?" Akira said silently.

Sakura nodded and continued. "This happened before you were born. Anyway, since Itachi was already on the side of evil, your father was the only one left. Orochimaru bit him and a curse mark appeared on the back of his neck. It somewhat looked like the sharingan. Do you know what the sharingan is?" she asked her daughter.

"The sharingan is only possessed by a few members of the Uchiha clan. Shinobi who have the sharingan eye, have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu, it enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and to reflect the power of the magic's they penetrate back at those who cast them. A mirror wheel, or sharingan, eye is one of several types used by the masters of this ocular ninjutsu. Most formidable of all is the acuity with which the sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. But like I said, it is only possessed by a few members of the Uchiha clan." Akira said.

Sakura's mouth dropped open but then she quickly closed it. She wasn't surprised that Akira knew all of this.

"Do you have the sharingan?" Sakura asked her.

Akira nodded. "I do, and father was a little surprised that I was able to activate it before he was. But I am still not sure how to use it so father is training me."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_How could she activate it at such a young age? Even Sasuke wasn't able to at this age. Well, she is my child too after all. And she is pretty intelligent. Must be in her genes I suppose._ Sakura thought.

"Alright."

"Now tell me why there are only three Uchiha's left." Akira said.

"You mean your father never told you?"

"Well, before I knew you I had asked him where my grandmother and grandfather were and why they never came to visit us. Of course I was about six at the time. Anyway, all he said was that they died a long time ago and he left it at that and didn't tell me anything else."

"I see. Well, do you really want to know about why there are only three Uchiha's left?

Akira nodded and Sakura opened her mouth to continue only to get her front door smashed in.

"Sakura! What the hell were you thinking telling my daughter to sneak out in the middle of the night to come over here!" Sasuke yelled as the smoke and ashes cleared up.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised at you. I thought you told our daughter everything and she doesn't even know about Orochimaru and Itachi, or even how to properly use the sharingan. Some parent you are. She doesn't even know about the mark on the back of her neck! And how she inherited it from YOU!" Sakura yelled back.

Akira just looked at her parent fighting and curled up into a ball on the couch and started crying.

"She isn't ready to know!" Sasuke yelled.

"But she has the right too!" Sakura screamed.

Neji walked into the room and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. Uchiha Sasuke was in his living room screaming at Sakura, Uchiha Akira was curled up in a ball on the couch sobbing, and his front door was smashed to pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Neji roared.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately shut up and all you could here was Akira crying.

"I'm waiting." he said.

Sakura and Sasuke just looked at each other not knowing what to say to the angry Hyuuga.

"Ok." Neji said as he walked over and picked up the crying Akira. "I'm going to go put her to bed in her room we have here, and you two can continue screaming at each other." Neji said as he took Akira to her room at the house.

Neji walked into her bedroom and turned on the light. He placed Akira on her bed.

"Akira sweetie, can you tell Neji why your parents are fighting and screaming at each other the way they are?"

Akira nodded and calmed herself down. "Mother wanted me to pretty much sneak out of my house to come over here because she had something very important to tell me." she said.

"And what did she tell you?"

"She was telling me about the Uchiha clan and this guy named Orochimaru and I think my Uncle Itachi. But I don't know if he is my uncle so I don't know if I should call him my uncle or not. Oh, and about the mark on the back of my neck and she said that my father has one too. Mother also asked me about the sharingan and sealing jutsus. But that is about it." Akira said. "Oh, and she was just about to tell me why there are only three Uchiha's left."

Neji pretended to act confused to get more information out of her. "Three Uchiha's?"

"The three Uchiha's are; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Akira."

"So you are one of the three."

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Mother was just about to tell me when father came in." Akira said as she yawned.

"Well Akira, I think I will let you sleep for now." Neji said as he tucked her in.

"Thank you Uncle Neji." Akira said.

Neji's eyes widened when she called him that.

_I guess the little Uchiha is finally accepted life now with her mother._ He thought.

"You are welcome." he said as he turned on a nightlight and walked out of her room.

Neji closed the door and walked away back into the living room and sat down.

"YOU BASTARD AKIRA SHOULD STAY WITH ME IF ALL YOU DO IS KEEP THINGS FROM HER!" Sakura screamed.

"She shouldn't stay with you! You are just a mother who pretty much _abandoned_ us a little after she was born! You pretended you were dead! Do you _honestly_ think she should stay with you and that bitch of a daughter you have now? All Kagura does to her is harass her in the academy and once she tried to kill her! I would NOT let my child stay here with that MONSTER when all she used to do and STILL does is torment my child!" Sasuke yelled back.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF KAGURA THAT WAY UCHIHA! I KNOW SHE IS A LITTLE DEMON OF A CHILD AND I KNOW SHE USED TO TREAT AKIRA LIKE CRAP. I KNOW! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO ALWAYS GO TO THE SCHOOL AND SORT IT OUT. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST LEAVE NEJI AND KAGURA AND COME BACK TO TAKE CARE OF AKIRA AND STAY WITH YOU JUST LIKE BEFORE SO SHE CAN BE HAPPY?"

"Yes." was all Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Now if you excuse me I wish to take Akira to her proper home and me and you will settle this in the morning." Sasuke said as he walked towards Akira's bedroom at Sakura's house. (Confusing much.)

In less then a second Neji appeared in front of him blocking his niece's door.

"Let her sleep." He said. "Pick her up in the morning."

"NO!" Sasuke roared at him. "She is coming home with me RIGHT now."

"Fine _Uchiha_. But when she wakes up in the morning pissed at you. I don't want you to come crying over here saying, 'Wow Neji, I should have listened to you and let Akira sleep over here.' That is probably going to happen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and disappeared and reappeared in Akira's room only to find her semi-awake.

"Akira sweetie, are you awake?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes daddy. I am awake." she said peacefully.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes daddy, please. Please take me home now. Mommy scares me when she yells."

Sasuke chuckled as he picked up his daughter. Akira leaned her head up on his shoulder and Sasuke collected some of her things that she brought as she fell asleep on him. After a couple minutes, Sasuke left the house with a sleeping Akira on his shoulder.

**At Sasuke and Akira's house**

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and set Akira down on his bed. He quickly changed her into her pajamas which were a dark blue long sleeved extremely large shirt (well for her) that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Then he changed into his pajamas which were a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

He climbed into bed and tucked himself and Akira under the covers. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his daughter and he fell asleep not knowing that his daughter was crying silently next to him in her deep slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -


	3. The Curse that I bare

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I do own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities and such right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter two and begin of chapter three**

Chapter 3: The curse that I bare

**The next morning**

Uchiha Akira woke up in her fathers arms and smiled. She turned around and faced him and saw that he was still asleep. Now during the past ten years, Sasuke had gotten much taller and much more, how do I put this, muscular. Yes, so Akira's ten year old body looked so small next to him. It was a CUTE sight.

"Daddy wake up." Akira said softly to her father.

Sasuke didn't budge. Akira took her hand and brushed a piece of hair away from her father's eyes. She awed at the sight she saw. Her father looked like a sleeping child.

Akira shook her father a little bit. "Daddy wake up now please." she said softly again.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes only to find another pair of onyx eyes staring into her.

"Morning Akira." he said as he yawned.

"Morning daddy." Akira said as she smiled at him.

Sasuke gave her a small smile and removed his arms from around her tiny form. He then sat up and clutched his right shoulder. (You know where his curse mark is. It is around that area isn't it?)

"Daddy are you okay? Do you want me to get you some ice? Should I call mommy?" Akira asked him worriedly.

"No... It's ok Akira. Don't worry about me." Sasuke said as he removed his shirt and walked into the bathroom. He washed up and walked into the kitchen to find Akira sitting at the kitchen table reading one of his books.

"Hi." she said as she went back to reading.

"Yo." he said back as he walked over to the fridge and got some eggs.

"What is for breakfast?" Akira asked him not taking her eyes out of the book.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Just don't burn it like you did the last time." she said with a laugh.

Sasuke chuckled.

-Flashback-

"_Morning daddy!" a five year old Akira said as she bounced into the kitchen happily._

"_Morning sweetie." Sasuke said as he picked up his daughter and swung her around._

_Akira shrieked and laughed as he did this._

"_Daddy what is for breakfast this morning?" she asked him._

"_Eggs, bacon, and toast. I just started making it."_

"_YUM!"_

_Sasuke and Akira laughed and then Akira suddenly stopped._

"_Daddy, it smells like smoke." she said as she put her guard up._

_Sasuke turned around to see smoke coming out of the frying pan. He quickly ran over and took it off the stove and shut it off._

"_There goes breakfast." he said with a laugh._

_Akira giggled. "Silly daddy. You aren't supposed to burn it!"_

"_I guess we are going out to eat today. Go get some clothes on." Sasuke told his daughter._

"_Okie dokie smoky! Let eat ramen for breakfast!" she said as she bounced out of the kitchen to go find some clothes._

_Sasuke sweat dropped. _

Damn that Naruto. _He thought. _Note to self; kill him for getting Akira obsessed with ramen.

"_Daddy! I need help finding what to wear!" Akira called from her bedroom._

"_I'll be right there!" Sasuke told her as he walked to her bedroom._

_Akira ended up wearing a dark blue short sleeved dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. And of course, they had ramen for breakfast much to Sasuke's protest and Sasuke did slap Naruto a few times for getting his daughter obsessed with ramen. But that, is a different story._

-End flashback-

"Dad pay attention to the stove!" Akira yelled.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and of course, there was smoke coming off of the food. So, Sasuke quickly shut off the stove and disposed of the yet again, burnt food.

Akira laughed at her father and Sasuke started laughing also.

"Ramen for breakfast again?"

"I guess so." Sasuke said.

"Now daddy, come help me find what I should wear." Akira laughed as she pulled Sasuke into her bedroom.

Sasuke picked out a white skort that reached her knees and one of his old tops. Akira quickly got dressed and Sasuke brushed her hair and put it up in a bun.

**At the ramen stand**

"I want some miso ramen please." Akira said.

"Same." Sasuke said.

The dude took there order and started preparing the ramen.

"So Akira, what did your mother tell you last night? Or should I say, what did she ask you?"

"She asked me about my sharingan. She also asked me about the mark on my neck and what I knew about sealing jutsus and if I had ever seen one before. Also she wanted to know if I knew about this dude named Orochimaru and if I knew why there are only three Uchiha's left. Stuff like that. I asked her why there were only three Uchiha's left and she was about to tell me why but then you came and she wasn't able too. Uncle Neji asked me stuff like that too but it wasn't as complicated. That was about it."

"I see. Did she ask you anything else?"

"She asked me if you had told me any of these things. I said no. Father, I thought we told each other everything. Why do I feel now that there is a piece of me missing? Why do I feel that there is a lot more things that I should know about. Things about the Uchiha clan, this Orochimaru guy, and this marking on the back of my neck. You told me it was a birthmark but I am guessing, of what mother told me, its not a birthmark at all."

Sasuke's eyes widened. She only called him father when she was hurt or pissed or she wanted to know something. This wasn't like his daughter at all.

"What do you want to know? Pick one and ONLY one of the things your mother brought up. And I can tell you about it when we get home."

"Actually, I want to know two things. Two or three. Depends on how I ask the question."

Sasuke was surprised. _I guess she isn't the top student at the academy for nothing. _He thought.

"Fine."

"Here is your ramen and your bill sir." the waiter dude said as he gave them their ramen and left.

Akira began to slurp her ramen as did Sasuke. They finished there ramen quickly and Sasuke paid the bill which came out to about 14 yen.

**Back at Sasuke and Akira's house**

"Ok Akira, now, what do you want to know?"

"Alright. First of all, tell me more about the sharingan. I heard that there is something higher then the regular sharingan and a sharingan that is more advanced or something. And that Uncle Itachi (Sasuke twitched when she called his brother that but figured she was going to ask THAT question anyway) had a sharingan like that or something. Which beings me to ask you why me, you, and Itachi are the only three Uchiha's left." Akira said.

Sasuke sighed figuring she would ask two questions as one. "Well, there is a Doujutsu that is above Sharingan. Doujutsu is a technique using the eye. You know, when you get the sharingan it means you have mastered a form of ocular jutsu. I really shouldn't have to get into that with you since you were able to explain that to Sakura. Anyway, the doujutsu is capable of reading all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. It's called Mangekyou Sharingan which means kaleidoscope sharingan."

Akira shook her head in utter confusion. "What is Mangekyou Sharingan? How can I get it? It sounds really powerful." she said in with a tone of excitement in her voice.

Sasuke looked into her curious onyx eyes.

"You kill your closest friend. It's even in one of the clans scrolls. It's an Uchiha dirty secret. Only few members of the Uchiha clan knew of it. Well I should say, if you had the sharingan since only a few members of the Uchiha clan knew about this." Sasuke said.

Akira nodded. "I see. How many people have it?"

"Four. Me, my brother, and two other people."

Akira gasped. "You...you...killed someone?"

Sasuke looked down ashamed. "My brother..."

Akira's usually happy onyx eyes turned cold. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she screamed.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "That leads to the second part of your question of why there are only three Uchiha's left."

Akira calmed herself down and nodded.

"You see, Uchiha Itachi killed the entire clan except me." Sasuke said.

'_You brother, are not worth the extra breath to kill. I shall not waste my time killing you since I honestly don't care. There is nothing you can do to stop me since you are the only one left. You Sasuke are a worthless piece of shit.' _Sasuke repeated the same words to his daughter that his brother had said to him after he had killed the entire Uchiha clan.

Akira's eyes widened and Sasuke gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Daddy... Are you ok?"

"Get...out...of...here...NOW!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"NO DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURTING LIKE THIS!"

Sasuke pulled off his shirt as his curse started to take over. Akira gasped as she saw the mark on his back, the one she knew she had gotten from him that she thought was a birthmark, took over his body.

Akira watched as his normal onyx eyes turned to a blood red color. She also watched as little black marks began to spread.

"AKIRA GET OUT NOW!" he roared as he tried to push her out of the room.

"NO!" she said as she jumped on top of him and knocked him down using some of the 'freakish strength' she had inherited from her mother to keep him down.

Sasuke looked away from her and tried to get her off of him which was worthless since she was using all the strength she had to stay on.

Finally, her little body gave up on her and Sasuke flung her across the room slamming her into a wall. Akira slowly stood up to see Sasuke advancing on her.

"I told you to leave, now you must pay." his cursed self said.

Akira's eyes widened as the cursed Sasuke slapped her and scratched her up. Akira screamed and ran out of the house to her uncles house.

**At Naruto's**

Akira pounded on the door only to have Ramen answer it.

"Akira! Are you alright?" Ramen said alarmed.

"Father...Curse mark...Get Naruto...Tell him..." Akira said as she passed out in Ramen's arms.

Ramen carried her inside and put her on a couch and started bandaging up her wounds. That is when Naruto walked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Father, Akira just showed up looking like this. She said something about Sasuke and a curse mark and to get you and then she passed out."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Sasuke did this to her. She tried to fight him off."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

Naruto walked over and shook Akira waking her up causing her to grunt in pain.

"Akira what happened." said a serious Naruto.

"Daddy's mark on his neck. I think it is a curse mark. It got unleashed. I tried to hold daddy down to try and stop it but my body gave up and he flung me up against the wall and slapped me and started scratching me." Akira said as Naruto looked at her beat up body. "Then I ran and came here and Ramen has been taking care of me."

Naruto looked at her. "That was a very brave thing you did Akira. You will be staying here for awhile."

Akira only nodded.

"And Akira, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you have that same curse on your neck. It just never got out of control. Do you have any idea why that happened to your father?"

Akira's eyes widened. "I...have that curse?"

Naruto nodded.

"I think it happened while I was asking him about sharingan and Itachi. Then that is when he lost it."

"I see. Well Akira, I guess I am going to be the one to tell you about Orochimaru and the curse. But not today...You just need to rest. You will be staying in Ramen's room. Alright?" Naruto said as he picked her up.

"Alright then." she said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"And when I go to your house I will get your things."

"Please let me come because there are a couple things that I want that I _need _to come with you to get."

"I guess. But...it is going to have to be when your father isn't home."

"Leave that to me."

**End chapter three**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I think this was...an interesting chapter. Hopefully chapter four will be up soon too.

Lots of love,

Minako


	4. The Plan

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I DO own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities, traits and everything right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Alright everyone, this IS a Sasuke and Sakura fic. Someone hit the nail right on the head about what happened to them. So I guess I can tell you now so you guys aren't THAT confused. Sakura did something and she is staying with Neji. What she did I can't tell you now. –evil- But, Sasuke and Sakura WILL be getting back together.

Also everyone, I just figured out how long this fic might be. Well, I think it might be long. It depends...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Begin chapter four**

Chapter 4: The Plan

Akira looked at Naruto and then to Ramen and then back at Naruto.

"I have a plan." she said.

Ramen beamed at his father. "Seems like we are rubbing off on her right dad?"

Naruto laughed. "I guess we are. So what is your plan Akira?"

"Well, you say that he can't be home when we get our stuff. That's easy to take care of. Now, if you transform into someone, can you have some of there thoughts?" Akira said.

"Well, yeah I suppose. When I transformed into Sasuke I had some of his thoughts."

"Then what if you transformed into me and then you would be able to get my stuff."

"Good point."

"And then you would know where I hid my favorite stuff."

"Believe it! I'll do it!"

"Good, now Ramen, I need you to transform into Uncle Neji."

"Why him?"

"Because, I told him where some of my things were. AND, if my father isn't going to be home, why not find out Neji was in his house? It would be priceless to see the expression on his face."

"Fine. Then what are you going to do?"

"Well, that's a secret."

Naruto and Ramen nodded.

"Now, before we do that. I think we should go calm him down. Knowing him, he is still probably in his so called cursed form and he is probably even angrier that he drove me out of the house and he is probably throwing a fit and going into a rampage."

Naruto and Ramen scratched their heads in confusion.

Akira sighed. "I have to calm him down. I need you two as backup. If it is really bad, I might have to transform into...my mother. Anyway, I think we should go."

"Now? But I haven't finished my ramen!" Naruto said.

"Yes now."

"But your wounds, you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"Yeah but that is when we can put the plan into action." Akira said smirking.

"Akira, you really are Sasuke's daughter and my niece." Naruto said.

"Thank you. Now let's go." Akira said as she stood up and winced in pain.

Ramen got a look of worry on his face and Naruto just stood his ground.

"Ramen, a little hand here." Akira said through gritted teeth.

Ramen ran over and slung her arm over his shoulder and held it there. He then wrapped his arm around her waist. This was so he could help her to walk. Ramen didn't look it, but when it came to saving or helping anyone he truly cared about, he was extremely strong.

Akira gave him a small smile and then said in her most confident voice she could muster, "Let's go."

**At Sasuke's house**

"ARG!" the still cursed Sasuke screamed as he pounded his fists on the table.

_I can't believe I did that. Akira is never going to forgive me. I never wanted her to find out about the curse. Now I don't even know where she is. She is probably never going to come home now and it is all my fault. Some father I am scaring my child like that. I'll be surprised if she walked in the door right now. But what would I do? I'm still cursed. I would probably just attack her again. But, what would I know? _Sasuke thought.

Akira opened the door to find Sasuke sitting at the table still under his curse.

"Daddy?" she said softly.

Sasuke looked over at her with his eyes widening further.

_She came? No, it must be an illusion. I just must be seeing things._

"Daddy its Akira. And the person I'm leaning up on is Ramen. I brought him and Uncle Naruto. I'm leaning on Ramen because I really can't walk right now."

_Why is she explaining this to me? I already know._

"Daddy, the only reason I am telling you this is because I don't know if you know what you did. I know that somewhere you can hear me and what I am saying."

_Akira, come on, I think you would know that by now._

"So I came to get some of my things. Because, I want to go on a quest of power. I was invited to go work with Orochimaru. I declined of course. But now that I am thinking about it, I want to go on a quest for knowledge. I want to know the truth about the Uchiha's. Even if it means I have to die in the process."

_What are you thinking? Akira don't!_

"Ramen, if you can please take me to my room. Naruto, you come too."

Ramen and Naruto nodded and Ramen helped her get to her room and Naruto closed the door behind them.

Akira smirked and Ramen scratched his head in confusion as he helped her sit down on her bed.

"Akira what are you thinking! Don't work with Orochimaru!" Ramen yelled.

"Ramen quiet down." Naruto said.

Akira sighed.

"That was your plan wasn't it? Your part of the plan was to tell Sasuke that you were leaving the village so he would follow you out of the house." Naruto said quietly so only Akira and Ramen could hear him.

"Uh huh. Now if only I could perform a jutsu that could temporarily heal me."

Naruto put his hands together and did some hand signs and Akira's cuts and scrapes were healed up in a matter up seconds.

"This is only temporary." he said. "So do what you have to do quickly."

Akira nodded and grabbed a backpack and filled it up with some of her stuff.

"I'll be on the road that leaves the village. So follow me there."

Ramen and Naruto nodded.

"Now transform." Akira said.

Naruto and Ramen nodded again and Akira left the room.

**With Akira and Sasuke for a quick moment**

Akira looked at Sasuke whose curse was finally starting to calm down.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Don't forget that I love you. Always..." Akira said as she walked out the door.

"AKIRA!" Sasuke roared as he chased after his daughter.

**Back with Ramen and Naruto**

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto and Ramen yelled.

There were two poofs of smoke. Naruto transformed into Akira and Ramen into Neji.

Naruto laughed. "Does this dress make me look fat?" he said in Akira's voice.

"Oh goodness no darling." Ramen said in Neji's voice.

Naruto and Ramen burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"Ok let's do this." Ramen said.

"Ok but lemme do one more joke."

"Fine."

Naruto cleared his (or Akira's) throat. "Oh Ramen you are soooooo cute! Everyone is like soooo jealous of our special relationship! I mean like, all like, the boys like, want to go out with like, me and I was like, sorry I'm going out with Ramen and they were like, damn and I was like, yeah just don't go out with Kagura cause she's like ugly and they were like ok."

Ramen and Naruto burst out laughing once again.

"Ok now lets really get started." Ramen said.

"Fine." Naruto said as he and Ramen gathered some of Akira's things.

**Back with Akira**

Akira sighed as darkness covered the sky. She was walking down the road that left the village. She knew that Naruto and Ramen would be there soon since she knew that they were probably goofing off doing weird impressions of her and Neji while they were in their forms.

All of the sudden Akira felt an all too familiar presence behind her but she kept on walking.

"What are you doing, Akira?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving."

"Is it because of me?"

Akira turned around. "No."

"Akira, is it because of me?"

"You kept so many things from me. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I'm sorry Akira."

"Its not your fault. Its mine. I should have never been born. So father, I guess I should be going now."

Sasuke looked at his daughter. His mouth dropped.

"You...Don't leave."

Akira looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you. But I'm scared daddy. I don't know when my curse thingy might act up and I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what I would do."

"Come home with me Akira. It will all be ok."

"But...Naruto will find out and I don't want to upset anyone. Plus, mother and Neji already know what happened. Also, Naruto and Ramen already got some of my things. I don't want to upset them..." Akira said as she started to cry.

Sasuke picked her up and held her and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Lets go home Akira." he said as he turned off to walk home.

"NOT SO FAST UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out from the shadows.

"You put Akira down this minute you bastard!" Ramen said.

Akira by this time had fallen asleep on Sasuke. So Sasuke had to lay her down on the closest bench. He took off his shirt and somehow managed to get it on Akira who snuggled in it in her sleep.

"She is MY daughter. She might be YOUR girlfriend and Naruto's niece, but she's MY daughter and YOU can't take her away from me." Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh really Sasuke? I can't take her away from you? Well what if the hokage found out about this? Or worse, what if it just slips and Sakura finds out? Your ass would be sooo kicked or worse." Naruto said.

"Honestly, they know not to take my child away from me. They know me all too well."

"Really Sasuke? You used to be an S-ranked criminal. Would you really want your daughter to know that?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Or would you rather me and Hinata take care of her until you and sort yourself out."

"You are not taking my daughter." Sasuke said as he walked over and picked up Akira.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke spit up a little blood and dropped Akira. She hit the pavement and all you heard was a crack. Everyone there assumed her arm was broken.

Akira screamed out in pain as all her scrapes and scratches reappeared on her skin. She grabbed her arm in pain and sat up to see her father, uncle, and boyfriend fighting. Akira screamed out in pain and everyone looked at her.

"AKIRA!" the three men (well two and Ramen) shouted.

Akira was crying silently. Sasuke walked over a got down to her height (well the height she was sitting up on).

"Daddy..." she said in a whisper.

Sasuke gave a small smile and picked her up bridal style. This only made Naruto angrier.

He ran over to them and grabbed Akira out of Sasuke's arms.

"You will not cause her anymore harm." Naruto said bitterly.

Akira spit up a little blood.

"Listen, not to butt in or anything, but we need to get Akira help NOW." Ramen said.

"Fine." Naruto said as he handed Akira to Sasuke who cradled her like a baby.

"Sasuke, you go back to your house with Akira. Ramen and I will go get some help."

Sasuke nodded and ran off to his house with Akira.

"Ramen, lets go."

**End chapter four**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's the end of chapter 4. Who do you think they are going to get for help? Or what? Dun dun dun...

And Sasuke and Sakura will be getting back together. Maybe, -looks around- there will be a lemon. BUT, only if you guys want one. But the rating will go up. Let me know in a review what ya want.

Lots of love,

Minako


	5. What To Do Now

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I DO own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities, traits and everything right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

AHHH OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAYED UPDATE!! I HAD MAJORRRRRRR WRITERS BLOCK!! PLEASEEE FORGIVE ME!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Begin Of Chapter 5  
**What To Do Now...

"_Sasuke, you go back to your house with Akira. Ramen and I will go get some help."_

_Sasuke nodded and ran off to his house with Akira._

"_Ramen, lets go."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Akira don't worry.. You'll be ok. I promise you." Sasuke said as he was holding onto Akira and running as fast as possible to their home.

"Daddy, it hurts.. It hurts really bad." Akira said trying not to cry.

"Akira you know daddy didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes I know."

"You know daddy would never do that to you."

"Yes."

"I don't want you to stay at Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house. You are my daughter and you are staying with me."

Akira didn't say anything.

**With Naruto and Ramen**

Naruto walked up to the door and banged on it three times. The door just fell to the floor.

"Nice patch up job Neji." Ramen mumbled as Naruto and Ramen let themselves in.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Neji ran into the room.

"YOU LOUD MOUTHED NUCKLEHEAD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto in the jaw.

"WELL YOU KNOW I DON'T SHOW UP AT A TIME LIKE THIS UNLESS IT'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Naruto screamed back.

Sakura and Naruto continued screaming at each other while Ramen sat down with Neji and started to explain what happened.

"You see, Akira needs Sakura's help. Her arms been broken and she is in serious pain. That is the only reason my father and I have come here tonight. Other then that, you know how everyone wants nothing to do with Sakura because of her betrayal to Sasuke and Akira. So, can you and Sakura please come and help? Sasuke and Akira are probably already at their house." Ramen said.

Neji nodded and stood up. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." He shouted at them.

Naruto and Sakura stopped beating the shit out of each other and stared at him.

"Sakura, your daughter and Uchiha need your help. Akira's hurt. We're leaving now." He said briefly.

Sakura nodded. "NARUTO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?!?"

Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Ramen ran out of the house and bolted over to Sasuke's.

**Back with Sasuke and Akira**

Sasuke placed Akira on his bed and held her hand while Akira tried not to cry.

"Akira sweetie, you can cry. Its ok." He said.

"No.. Its not ok to cry. A true ninja never shows there emotions."

Sasuke sweat dropped. _She's just as stubborn as I am... Sakura's worse. _He thought to himself.

A few moments later he heard the front door burst open and four extremely loud people rush into the house and run into Akira's room.

Sakura ran over to Akira and pushed Sasuke away. "Oh sweetie are you alright? Shhh its ok mommy is here now." She said as she stroked Akira's hair.

Akira let a couple tears fall. "Mommy it hurts really bad." She said.

Everyone except Akira glared at Sasuke who looked away.

"Neji can you use your byakugan to see what happened to her in her body?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Neji said as he began to do hand signs. "BYAKUGAN!" he shouted as it activated.

Neji examined Akira's body. (Not Like That You Pervs) "Her arm is broken in three places and there a lot of points where its damaged pretty badly. I'm surprised she is still conscious."

Everyone gasped.

_This is the child of Sasuke and Sakura. Her stubbornness is what's keeping her up. _Neji thought.

_Wow. I did THAT?! _Thought Sasuke.

_O my god my poor baby girl! _ Thought Sakura.

_Poor Akira. I'm gonna treat her for some ramen when she is better._ (Guess who thought that)

Only Ramen said something aloud.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M SURPRISED SHE IS STILL CONSCIOUS'?!?"

Everyone just sweat dropped.

Sakura sighed and gathered up her charka and started healing Akira.

"If everyone except Sasuke could leave the room..." she stated.

Everyone got the picture and walked out into the living room. Sasuke shut the door when they all left.

Akira fell into a light slumber but it was one where she couldn't hear anything being said.

"Sasuke how could you do this to our daughter?"

"Don't call her _our_ daughter. She is my daughter, not yours. You abandoned us, no, _her_, a long time ago. You have no right calling her yours."

Sakura started working on Akira's arm.

"I made a mistake. Ok Sasuke?"

"No, not ok. Sakura you can't just be forgiven like that. Everyone hates you now because of what you did."

"They hate me and they don't hate Neji?"

"Yes. Neji had no idea what you were pulling. So they can't be angry at him for what YOU did."

Sakura sighed as she put Akira's arm in a cast. "I didn't know what I was doing. And it's been 10 years since it's happened and no one has been able to forgive me."

"I know that. And how can they forgive you? I mean, some girls were dying to fuck me and Neji... Even if it was one of us. I choose you. Neji knew you were mine and he respected that. Then that one night you go and fuck Neji and end up getting pregnant with his kid, you don't tell me till about... oh I don't know two years later after you just walked out on me and Akira. And to top it all off the kids a bitch, she harasses Akira... Need I go on?"

Sakura looked down. "Ok I'm done here with Akira... All she needs to do is rest. I'll be back to check up on her tomorrow evening around 5. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded and Akira stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" she said softly.

"Yes Akira its daddy." Sasuke said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Uh huh." Sakura said silently as she walked over to Akira and sat on the edge of the bed.

Akira smiled. "I don't hurt anymore."

Sasuke gave her a small smile and stroked her hair. "That's good." He said.

Sakura walked over to the other side of Akira and hugged her taking in the scent of Sasuke's pillow at the same time.

Akira smiled and hugged her mother back. "Thank you."

Sakura was shocked. "You don't need to thank me." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Akira filled up with tears and Sasuke hugged her.

**With Naruto, Ramen, Neji, and now Sakura**

"IS SHE ALRIGHT!?!?" Naruto and Ramen screamed at the same time.

Sakura nodded. "She is going to be fine. All she needs to do is rest. I'll be back tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the Uchiha household.

"What's up with her?" Naruto said as Neji got up and followed her.

Ramen shrugged as he got up and walked into Akira's room.

"Akira! Are you ok? Are you still hurt? Do you want anything? Want me to get some water? Food? Entertainment? Want me to make you laugh? Or do you just want me and father to leave?"

Naruto gave a stern look over to his son.

"Nice to see you too Ramen." Akira said with a giggle.

Naruto walked over, hugged her, and picked her up bridal style. Akira dug her head into his shoulder and let out a small cry.

"Good bye Sasuke-teme." He said as he took off into the night with Akira and Ramen.

Sasuke watched and then took off after them.

**At Naruto's!**

Naruto placed Akira on the bed in an extra bedroom they had. (Since when have they had... Oh –grins- that... You guys will eventually find out.)

"I'll go fix you up something to eat and then we'll talk." He said.

Akira nodded in agreement and Naruto placed a blanket over her and walked out of the room.

Sasuke jumped up onto the small landing outside Akira's room, opened a window, and jumped in.

"Dad--." Akira started as Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"Akira I'm taking you home NOW." He said. (Hey where's Ramen?)

"But Uncle Naruto is making me something to eat and I don't want to be rude and just leave and..." she said as Naruto walked into the room with... you guessed it, ramen. (The food not his son...)

Naruto placed the food on the dresser in the room. (Ok now I bet your wondering...)

"Sasuke-teme what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing; I've come to take back my daughter."

"No she is staying here with me, Ramen, and Hinata. You are not fit to be a father Sasuke."

Akira gasped and Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Maybe I should tell Akira the _true_ story. So then maybe she'll know who her father truly is instead of the one she knows and loves."

"Don't you dare."

"Should I begin from our time at the academy? Or should I begin from when we were genin and when you left the village to go work for Orochimaru, found Sakura in the woods one day about two years later, healed her, fucked her about three times, got her pregnant, and then married her under written document, showed up every once in awhile, got her to lie to the hokage about your marriage, and then when Sakura gave birth how you fought with the hokage, and then went off the war with the village trying to act all superhero again to prove yourself, then get your _charges_ dropped, and somehow you managed to raise your daughter? OH, before I forget, you had your wife walk out on you."

Akira's mouth dropped and Naruto brought her food over to her.

"Eat up!" he said cheerfully as Akira devoured the ramen.

Sasuke leaned up on the wall. "That was a long time ago. And why bring Sakura into this? What do you know about her leaving? She cheated on me with Neji, got herself pregnant, and left. That's pretty much the basics of the whole thing. All I'll say is it is not Neji's fault for what Sakura did."

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said as he took Akira's dishes and walked out of the room.

Akira looked down and Sasuke walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Akira, he has a dirty secret too."

"He does?" she said not bothering to look at him.

"He has a daughter."

Akira's mouth dropped. "Its not... Optamis is it?"

"You know her?"

"She's my best friend at the academy."

"And what was her excuse for having the same last name as Ramen?"

"She said she didn't know and it was a coincidence."

Naruto walked back into the room and Sasuke picked up Akira in his arms and smirked.

"What did you tell her?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, nothing, but she's coming with me."

"Akira what did this bastard tell you?"

Akira didn't say anything at first.

"Akira..."

"Why doesn't Optamis live with you?" she asked.

Naruto's mouth dropped and Sasuke jumped back out the window with Akira this time in his arms.

"Good job Akira." He whispered in her ear as he ran with her in his arms.

Akira dug her head into his shoulder as they approached the Uchiha household only to see someone at their door.

"Sakura..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh... I hope its ok!! Sasuke's past will soon be revealed to Akira! And... what is Sakura doing here? And now Akira knows about Optamis being Naruto's daughter!! Who is this Optamis anyway... More about her later I guess. And... there might be some Sasuke and Sakura fluff at one point... Soon?? Stay tuned!

Lots of love,

Minako


	6. Shes My Daughter Too

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I DO own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities, traits and everything right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Also, in this chapter I own Nika, TenTen's daughter. Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Begin Chapter 6  
**She's my daughter too

"_Sakura..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura what are you doing here." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Sasuke, she is my daughter too. I have the right to be with her."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why should I let you be with her? All you have done is caused her pain for the past 10 years of her life."

"There is things she needs to know that you aren't telling her. She hasn't had a mother in her life at all and when I want to be there you shut me out, you keep me away from her. She has no idea what its like to have a mother figure in her life."

"And what are you going to do about Kagura?"

Sakura didn't say anything and a few leaves began to fall.

"Sakura you can't just leave them."

"Your right."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. He placed Akira down on a chair on their porch.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't speak." Sasuke said as he kissed her.

Sakura did the only thing she could do at that time and kissed him back. Sasuke backed away.

"Now if you excuse me I have to take care of my daughter." He said as he picked up Akira and walked into the Uchiha household.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

Akira woke up and yawned. "Time to go to school!" she said cheerfully as she looked for something to wear.

"Hmmm I think I'll wear this!" she said as she pulled out one of Sasuke's old shirts and a white skort and of course, the traditional ninja sandals.

"Bye Daddy! I'm running to Nika's house to pick her up and then I'll be off to the academy! Please don't burn the house down while I'm gone!"

Sasuke laughed. "Alright sweetie. Have a good day!"

Akira ran over and gave her father a giant hug and a kiss and Sasuke of course returned it.

"I'll pick you up from school today alright?"

"Ok!" Akira said happily.

Akira walked out of the house and ran to Nika's house. It only took her a couple of minutes since they didn't live to far away. So she walked up to the door and knocked. TenTen answered.

"Why hello Akira! So nice to see you on this fine day. Please come in!"

"Thank you Auntie TenTen!" Akira said as she wiped her feet and walked in.

"Nika! Akira's here!" TenTen shouted for her daughter.

"Coming mother!" Nika shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Nika!" Akira said happily.

"Hi Akira!"

"How are ya?"

"I'm alright. Do you want my mom to do your hair for today? It'll be good for your outfit."

"Ummm alright! Only if it's ok with your mom."

"I don't mind Akira." TenTen said as she led Akira to a chair.

"Just sit down and I'll see what I can do."

Akira smiled and began to have another conversation with Nika.

"I can't wait! In a couple years we are going to have the genin exams!" Akira said happily.

"I know! But I'm sort of nervous. I mean, when your dad had the genin exams they had to make clones of themselves! That is my WORST jutsu!"

"It's ok Nika. Don't worry about it. We still have two more years before we have to take the exams."

"Yeah Akira but what if they ask you if you want to take it early!"

"They already did. I told them I would think about it. But I think I'll just take it when everyone else does."

"That's a relief. I'm going to need your help!"

The two girls laughed.

"All done Akira!" TenTen said.

Akira got up and looked in a mirror. "Wow Auntie TenTen you've outdone yourself!"

Akira's hair was in a braided ponytail but with two wisps of hair in her face to frame it. And TenTen had put a blue flower hair clip on the side to give it an extra WOW.

TenTen giggled. "You're welcome Akira."

"OH MY GOD AKIRA WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Nika shouted.

Akira looked at the clock and nodded. "Let's go. Thanks again Auntie TenTen!" she said as her and Nika bolted out the door.

"Follow me!" Akira said as she darted towards the school.

"Gotcha!"

**At school**

"See I told you we would make it. And we have 10 minutes to spare."

"Wow Akira! It usually takes me about half an hour to get here every morning!"

"Well also you walk."

"Good point."

"Let's go get our seats."

"Alright! But let's try not to sit next to Kagura! She always throws paper at me!"

"I know! Don't worry, Ramen usually gets up during class and starts beating her up."

Nika started cracking up. "Remember that one time when Iruka-sensei was talking about ermm I forget and Kagura started smacking you in the back of the head and you turned around and glared at her and then she started up again and then Ramen got up and slapped her right in the face and smacked her. Everyone started laughing who was around us!"

"I KNOW!! That was so funny!" Akira said as she and Nika walked into the classroom and got there favorite seats.

"Akira I've never seen that shirt of yours before! Is it new?"

"No it used to be my dads when he was younger."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it's from the original Uchiha clan village before it got destroyed by Itachi. So it holds a lot of memories for us."

Nika looked at Akira and nodded surprised she was able to keep a straight face while saying that.

"AKIRA!!!!!!!!"

"Hi Ramen! I saved you a seat!"

Ramen sat down next to Akira and gave her a giant hug which Akira returned. Then Optamis walked in.

"Hey Optamis over here!" Akira said as she waved her down.

Optamis took the seat in front of Ramen. Ramen just looked down.

"Ramen, you know right" Akira whispered to him.

Ramen nodded.

"Does she...?"

Ramen nodded again.

"She took after our mother..." he finally said.

Akira nodded and got everything ready for class.

"Welcome class!" Iruka-sensei said as he walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" the class said cheerfully.

And so class began.

**After class**

"And so that concludes today's lesson! See you all tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei said as he dismissed the class for the day.

"Ah that lesson was so confusing!" Ramen said as he put his hairs on the back of his head and walked out of the academy.

"No it wasn't! You just fell asleep and when he called on you, you answered 'Pokey!'" Akira said as she giggled.

Nika burst out laughing. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Llamas."

Akira sweat dropped. "What about them?"

"Us riding them and they took us to a beautiful place and we ---"

"Ok Ramen shut up we don't need to hear your perverted ness." Nika said.

Akira giggled. "Well, I have to go look for my dad now! I'll see you tomorrow Nika!"

"Bye Akira!" Nika said as she ran over to her mom.

"I'll come with you Akira." Ramen stated. "I want to see how Sasuke is anyway."

"Okay."

Ramen and Akira walked over to the tree where Sasuke usually waited for Akira. Instead of Sasuke they saw Sakura.

"Sakura what the fuck are you doing here." Ramen said as he blocked Akira from her.

"I'm here to pick up Akira!" Sakura said.

"Father never said anything..."

Sakura picked up Akira and ran off with her. "Tell Sasuke she is my daughter too."

Ramen started freaking out. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You called?" Sasuke said as he appeared next to Ramen. "Where's Akira?"

"S – S- Sakura took her! She told m-m-me to t-t-tell y-y-you that Akira's h-h-her d-d-da-daughter t-t-too." Ramen said as he shook.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"I...I couldn't save her Sasuke... I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. Where did that bitch take Akira?"

"I don't know. But I can show you which direction they went."

"No, get your father and your uncle. Sakura is a master at charka control, she can even hide hers. So we need Neji's byakagan to see where they are. And we need Naruto since he has a keen eye. Oh, get Shikamaru too since he's good at coming up with plans and strategies. Get Kiba too."

"This is going to be a big mission?"

"Yes. And if Sakura takes Akira out of the village we are screwed. Go let the hokage know about this mission. We need all the help we can get."

Ramen nodded and ran off to the hokages.

**Moments later.**

Sasuke had managed to round up a whole bunch of people including Naruto, Ramen, Shikamaru, Ino, their daughter Riku, Shino, TenTen and Nika, Neji, Optamis, Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, Rock Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, and others.

"Ok, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and I will go one way. Hinata, Ramen, Optamis, Lee, and Sai you go another. Ino, Sai, Riku, Chouji, TenTen and Nika you go a third way. We will communicate with these walkie-talkies." Shikamaru said as he passed one to each commander of each group who were himself, Lee, and Ino.

"Move out!" Naruto said as they all bolted.

_Akira where ever you are, I'll find you. I just hope Sakura doesn't do anything to you first._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The final thoughts are Sasuke's by the way. It's a cliffy! I wanted to show Akira's day so when it led up to Sakura and shizz it wouldn't be confusing. And there was a touch of Sasuke and Sakura fluff! I wanted to follow Akira so you saw what it was like for her sometimes... Eh you understand!

Lots of love,

Minako


	7. Talk About Power

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I DO own the characters Uchiha Akira, Uzumaki Ramen, and Hyuuga Kagura. The characters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get there personalities, traits and everything right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAYED UPDATE!!! I haven't had a computer for awhile. So I'll make this a hopefully good chapter… Well, here we go!- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Being Chapter 7**Talk About Power

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akira opened her eyes to see a fire burning about ten feet away from her with her mother cooking some fish.

"Where are we?" Akira asked.

"We aren't going to be here for to long, so I don't think that I need to tell you now Akira."

"Ok then, why did you take me?"

"There is a lot of reasons for why things are done Akira."

"Well, daddy and Uncle Naruto are going to find me and then we'll see what people mean by reasons."

"Shut up Akira."

Akira glared at her mother but kept her mouth shut.

_I have to figure out how to get away from this woman. But how? I don't even know where I am to begin with, and I don't know how to get home. With my luck I'll end up in the sand village… I got it!!! But now I have to figure out how to sneak off. Guess I have to go along with everything. Ramen always told me I was good with attack and defence plans.. Time for step 1… _Akira thought.

"Your right mom, I don't need to be questioning you. Do you want me to go find some more fish? Or go pick some berries? Or gather water?" Akira asked politely.

"No thanks Akira. You don't need to go get anything. I have enough food for about a week."

"But I'm alergic to some types of fish, so I need to go get some that I'm not alergic too."

"I only brought these fish, and if your alergic then you don't have to eat them."

_Dammit!_ Akira thought. _Time for plan B… Get her talking about dad…_

"Mom, why don't you want me with dad?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, so those are our team formations! Lets move everyone!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke-san, I want to go with you and dad, not Shikamaru, Ino and Riku." Ramen said sternly.

"No Ramen." Naruto said.

"But I know Akira better then anyone! And with my cool jutsu I can figure out where she is!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Naruto. "Alright Ramen, you can come with us. Just be careful. If we run into Akira and Sakura, for all we know there might be a huge battle. Sakura is extremely strong, and she won't hold back against the three of us. Just be prepared to fight."

Ramen nodded.

"Alright everyone! Break!" Sasuke shouted.

And all the ninja flew off into different directions.

**Five Hours Later.**

"Report!!" Sasuke said into his walkie talkie.

"No sight where we are!" Shikamaru said.

"Nada." Choji said as he ate a potato chip.

"Akamaru had a scent for awhile but then we lost it, we're still looking." Kiba said.

"I don't see anything." Neji said.

"I want status updates every hour! Roger that troups?" Sasuke said.

"YES SIR!" everyone shouted.

"Sasuke I think we should take a short break. Don't forget we brought a 10 year old boy with us." Naruto said.

"We keep moving until sundown." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Sundown is in 3 hours! Come on Sasuke!"

"Dammit Naruto shut up! We're gonna keep moving."

"I'm alright dad, don't worry." Ramen said.

"Yeah but I gotta pee!" Naruto whispered to Ramen.

"Fine we'll stop for today. Only because I can't take your whining." Sasuke said angerly.

"BELIEVE IT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back with Sakura and Akira**

"Your father is a very interesting man Akira."

"I know mom."

"But he's kept so many things from you. So many secrets. Things that he should have never kept from you Akira."

"Really? Like what mom?"

"Remember that day he attacked you…?"

Akira went silent.

"When all those marks started spreading across his body?"

Akira nodded.

"Well, he has a curse placed on him. Which sadly you inherited."

"Well, mine has never acted up so to speak like his did."

"But your not a full blooded Uchiha. Your only a half blood. You also part Haruno. The Uchiha clan has always been a bit fucked up Akira. I thought you knew that by now. I mean, look at your father. He left the village for about 2 to 3 years, then when I spoted him, he pulled this whole pity act on me, got me in bed with him, had sex with me, then got me pregnant with you. He wasn't even around that much when I was pregnant with you since he had some 'unfinished business' as he put it. Lady hokage wasn't going to let him live in the village again. But you know how your father is. He has a way with the ladies. We didn't even have a real wedding. He handed me papers to sign stating that we were married and handed me a ring. When I had you of course he was there since he was allowed in the village then. After you were born, all he was concerned about was training you to become an extremely strong ninja so you could help him revenge the Uchiha clan. All your father cares about is power Akira."

"Wait, why did he leave the village?"

"In search of power. A man named Orochimaru is the one who gave him the cursemark. So he used power and the right to avenge the Uchiha clan to draw your father away from the village. I tried stopping him that night but he wouldn't listen to me. All he did was listen to me scream at him, and then he thanked me for caring about him, and then he knocked me out and put me on a bench in the rain. And he left."

"And what did he do?"

"He got stronger so he could kill his brother."

"Why'd he wanna kill Uncle itachi?"

"Itachi is the reason the Uchiha clan is dead. Well, except for you and your father of course."

Akira sighed. "Why does it matter to him if I'm powerful or not?"

"Akira, you were able to use sharingan at age…I believe it was between the ages of 5 and 8. You are the top of your class. You could have graduated the acadamy early like your uncle did. But you choose not too, which agervated your father. I believe that he saw a bit of his brother inside of you with your intellegence and strength. And he wanted you to become stronger then your uncle, so if your father couldn't finish him off, you could."

"I'm not going to do my fathers dirty work mom."

"That's what I want to hear."

"I'm not his toy. I'm my own person, and believe me, I'll get stronger. But not to please my father, but so I can prove to everyone that I'm not a daddy's girl who wants to be just like her father like I was when I was younger. I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to anyone who challenges my power. I'll become as strong as the Lady 5th herself. You'll see."

Sakura smiled. "Good girl Akira!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back with Sasuke, Naruto, and Ramen**

"Sasuke, Akira has been missing for about two days now. You know, Sakura might have done sometime to her by now." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Akira knows how to fight. She wouldn't let Sakura do anything to her."

"Sakura could overtake her easily."

"No Akira wouldn't let her."

"Sasuke, why does Akira's strength seem like the only thing that matters to you?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "What the fuck Naruto."

"Ever since Akira was younger, it seems like all you cared about was training her and seeing how powerful you could make her."

"She is an Uchiha. All Uchiha's are powerful."

"Sasuke, I hope your just not going to have Akira do your crap for you if you can't defeat Itachi. Speaking since she's almost just as powerful as he is. What happens if she just ends up like you Sasuke? Going out in search for power, allying herself with an extremely powerful enemy, and then guess what Sasuke? We are all going to be screwed. Watch. And it'll be all your fault because you did it to make up for your mistakes."

"She isn't like that Naruto."

"You never know Sasuke. People change. You did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Once again back with Sakura and Akira.**

"I'll be back later." Akira said as she walked off.

"Ok, get back before sunset, so we can leave."

Akira ran to a open field about five miles away from the woods where she was located with her mother. She quickly began to do hand signs and blew a giant fireball into the field, setting it on fire. She then did another set of hand signs and blew out water, which tamed the fire and made the field look like it was never touched. Smoke began to fill the sky.

"I'm ending this all right now. No one uses me. Not even my own father."

Akira took a kunai out from her leg pouch. She held it up the her throat and closed her eyes.

"Not so fast there chicka!" a voice said.

Akira turned around to see Ramen's sister Optamis standing there with her friends Ami, Lina, and Miyame.

"Geez Aki, you should be happy I knew it was a smoke signal. No, actually I saw the fire first, Miyame here figured it was your signal. We're gonna take you home."

Akira's eyes filled up with water and she began to cry. "Thanks Optamis…" she whispered softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ehh.. It was a crappy chapter. Updates will be more often!!

Much love,Minako


End file.
